


Third Time's the Charm

by Kahlan_Amnell



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahlan_Amnell/pseuds/Kahlan_Amnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer wanted to drop Aaron a hint as to how to spend some downtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's the Charm

The team had wrapped up a case and were winding down at a local restaurant. Since they were staying the night before heading back to Quantico, there was no pressure to hurry through their meal, nothing of importance that needed to be attended to.

With that in mind, Spencer wanted to nudge things in the right direction. He eased a foot out of his shoe, and slid it towards Aaron’s foot.

Morgan jumped as he felt something tickle his ankle, and Reid kept his gaze locked on his cup of tea on the table to avoid his scrutinizing gaze.

Shifting his aim, he skimmed his foot around the table legs, and found a firm and shapely calf. Reid jerked his foot away quickly when Prentiss squirmed in her seat and licked her lips, giving him a pointed glance. His eyes widened involuntarily, and he swallowed in embarrassment.

Spencer decided one last time to try playing footsie with Aaron and hoped that it’s not another team mate’s leg again. Proceeding cautiously, he encountered a foot and bumped against something solid that was attached to it.

_Aha!_  he thought triumphantly.  _The ankle holster._  He delicately moved his toes to brush the leg while moving upwards. Spencer stopped moving when Aaron shifted his leg.

He continued his upward path, becoming startled when he felt a hand grasp his foot. Looking up from his tea, he locked gazes with Aaron, who gave a slight smirk as he ran a fingernail down the arch of his foot.

Spencer’s gaze became heated, and he pulled his foot out of Aaron’s grasp, and rested it on the chair between the other man’s legs. Seeing the smouldering gaze emboldened him further. He then proceeded to rub his foot against Aaron’s crotch, feeling the clothed erection grow.

Aaron grabbed his foot again and held it, mouthing ‘later’. Spencer laughed at a joke JJ made while shooting a wink at him. There will  _definitely_  be a later.


End file.
